


CHRIS-tmas party to remember

by CastielEvans



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: But mostly chris evans sex, F/M, M/M, Porny af, smut af, tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielEvans/pseuds/CastielEvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A porny one-shot with all you need in a smut... Sex<br/>Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	CHRIS-tmas party to remember

Christopher Robert Evans. Is in YOUR living room. Hard to believe when your cousin mentioned bringing a friend to the Christmas party, THIS is who he was talking about...  
You try to snap yourself out of it, realizing that you've been staring directly into his eyes since he walked in the door a couple of minutes ago. You wave to him rather than doing what you have had fantasies about; crashing through the crowd of family with no regard for broken hips or I phones, and makinout with his face.  
What. Is. Happening. This is your life, Chris-fucking-Evans is going to be at your dinner table with you. And he does. Half way through dinner you realize that as you've been stealing glances at him, he's been stealing them right back. You both accidentally make direct eye contact in the middle of grandma's swan story. He's sitting on the same side of the table as you but the two in-between you are teenagers and hunched over their plates, giving you just enough cover with their heads to feel private as the two of you are locking eyes. He smiles at you as his seafoam blue eyes pierce your soul as if he knows everything you've ever had to hide. You start coughing being so lost from reality you forgot to chew.  
You quickly get up, embarrassed and go into the kitchen just out of everyone's view to recollect yourself. Leaning over the sink you whisper to yourself,  
"You can handle this Y/N"  
"I bet you can" comes from only a few feet behind you. Fuck. You know that voice. You turn around, knowing that at this point, you're already as pink in the face as you can be. His smiling bearded face above his grey cardigan overcome you...

 

"Hey, are you alright?"  
You hear faintly while slowly figuring out that you're on your bed. It was a dream, of course. Until you open your eyes and see him in the cardigan and the beard. As you begin to sit up he shouts:  
"She/He is alright!" And you hear the whole family sigh in relief.  
"I apologize, I hadn't known I'd make such an impression " he begins as he glances around your room at all of your posters and cut out magazine articles with his face on them.  
"Oh shit." You finally give up. "Helluva first impression"  
"It's cute" he replies with a grin. You don't know how or why you are finding yourself so comfortable but you are totally relaxed.  
"Well that doesn't help" you add with sass.  
"Well truth is, I've been eyeing you all night. Because, well you. Intrigued me"  
"Are you doing this on purpose?" You ask, referring to how aroused you are becoming. As you regain fell consciousness, you realize that he's sitting right next to your right thigh and has his right hand on the other side of you for support, just close enough for you to feel his thumb against your leg.  
"Are you all good now?"  
"I believe so. Thank you"  
"Good, because I don't want to do this without full consent" he says while quickly shoving his left hand into the front of your pants. You let out a small yelp as your lungs instantly fill with air. His fingers expertly working around your crotch causing you to rock into his hand. He asks,  
"Do I have your consent?"  
Swoon. You have never heard a sentence said so arousingly, and by the way his hand starts to roam your body, you can assume you immediately said yes. His right hand begins unbuckling your pants but with trouble. You help him quickly and he throws your jeans off. His curious fingers slip underneath the band of your underwear and find your back hole. His middle finger roams around the pink hole with no hesitation. He takes his hand back and begins to slowly strip, kneeling on the bed over your knees. 

It isn't long before the two of you are entirely naked and his throbbing cock and your begging hole are met. You've expected him to have the perfect rod, but the way it feels going slowly into you as he drags his hairy, chiselled chest up your torso meeting your chest. The feeling is unparalleled. He takes his time, carefully paying attention to each millimeter and it's effect on your face. His size hadn't dawned on you until right now. His giant, hairy, manly body right on top of you is unbelievable. His hairy legs delicately draped over yours, causing you to feel and cherish every single strand. And when he finally gets all the way in, his groomed bush presses against you like the prize at the end of a quest filling you with new stimulus, never before seen. He props his strong huge hands on either side of your shoulders, your legs now wrapped around his perfect butt. He pushes himself off of you and pulls his member almost all the way out of your begging hole, then quickly puts it back to where it was. This display of strength takes you even that much closer to the edge. He slowly lowers himself down on top of you, making a new kind of love to your lips using his own. After harder and faster throbbing and thumping, he eventually pulls his chest up your torso while lifting his knees to your hips. The immense feeling of his perfect body hair on your bare chest and ass send you over the edge. You climax bigger and stronger than ever before. As you peak orgasm, your tight hole clenches his cock and he pulls it out and cums all over your naked body. He drops back down onto you and kisses you more passionately than you knew was possible.  
Soon the two of you are walking down the stairs, fully clothed, back to the party.  
As he discreetly grabs your ass and kisses you on the cheek, you have a feeling that you will be seeing him again long before next Christmas.


End file.
